I Made It
by coolchic79260
Summary: She was the Winner of NXT Season 3 and got signed to Raw. What happens if she gets a chance to join the most Dominating group in WWE Today? Will she Join? Especially since her crush is Nexus. Heath Slater/OC Wade Barrett/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey Guys here's another story (I know I got to stop writing new ones) But don't worry I'm still working on my other stories as well. Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 1

"Are you excited about your first match on Raw?" Ally asked her former NXT Rookie and Season 3 winner Arianna Irvine

"You bet I am." Smiled Arianna "I can't believe I won NXT I thought Jennifer was going to win."

"But at least Teddy signed her to Smackdown." Arianna smiled

"Yep." Smiled Ally

"So who am I going to face tonight again?" Asked Arianna

"Phil's Sister Alicia." Ally said

"Ugh that LayCool wanna be?" Arianna asked as she sounded annoyed

"Yep pretty much." Ally said "I know you'll beat her."

"Thank god she didn't win season 2." Arianna said

"No but she was the runner up." Ally said "I swear we seriously don't need more bitches like LayCool."

"You're right." Arianna said "But think god I won."

"Yeah. Oh want to join Nexus?" Ally asked

"What do you mean?" Asked Arianna

"Well Wade has seriously been thinking about having you join." Ally said "I think it'll be a good Idea since we need another female in the group."

"I'll think about it." Arianna said as she got ready for her match "Want to come out with me?"

"Nah you're a full fledged Diva now Arianna you don't need me out there with you all the time." Ally said "You'll be great."

"You really think so?" Asked Arianna

"I know so." Smiled Ally "You won NXT Season 3 so you can beat the season 2 runner up."

"Thanks Ally." Smiled Arianna as she left the locker room

"The Following Diva's Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Chicago, Illinois Alicia Brooks!"

_Like Me _by _Girlicious _played and Alicia came out wearing a Sequined Aero Graphic Tee in Light Blue, Dark Wash Jegging, and a pair of Converse All-Stars Gray Plaid Low Tops. When Alicia got in the right she did a Pose like Maryse then waited for Arianna.

Then _We Made It _by _Busta Rhymes (Feat. Linkin Park)_ played and Arianna came out

"And her opponent from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada the Winner of NXT Season 3 Arianna!"

Arianna came out wearing a Too Fast Ringmasta Sideshow Vest, Levi's 535 Denim Leggings Old School Jeans, and a pair of Volatile Black Glitter Wedge Sneakers. When Arianna got in the ring she pumped her fist in the air and smiled then looked at Alicia then the match started

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Arianna was confused Alicia went and got ready to do her finisher _The Straightedge Kick _but when she tried to pull it off Arianna tackled her down and did her finisher _Breaking The Walls _which made Alicia tap right away

"Here is your winner Arianna!"

When she was announced the winner Arianna celebrated in the ring a bit then Nexus's theme played and all the members of Nexus (Minus Ally) Came out

"That was quite a performance Arianna." Wade said as he and the rest of Nexus came in the ring "I knew you winning season 3 of NXT was not a fluke. So that's why I want you to join Nexus what do you say?"

"So you want me to join Nexus?" Arianna asked as soon as she got a microphone

"Yes we do and if you refuse our offer you will pay dearly." Wade glared at her but Arianna didn't budge

"I'll tell you what Barrett give me a week to think about it and see if I want to join or not." Arianna said "But I'm not afraid of you."

"That's what I like about you Arianna." Wade Smiled "Very well you have one week to decide if you want to join Nexus or not. And it better be the right decision."

"It'll be what's right to me Barrett not you got it?" Asked Arianna

"Very well Arianna." Wade said "See you next week." Then he and Nexus left the ring."

"You were right Ally." Arianna said as she got back to Ally's locker room "Wade does want me to join Nexus."

"Are you going to do it?" Asked Ally

"I said I need a week to think about it and I do." Arianna said

"If you join you'll have Nexus backing you up unlike your brother who tried to kiss up to them and mine too but he came to his senses." Laughed Ally

"Yeah and mine left the WWE for a while." Laughed Arianna "At least I don't have to deal with _"I'm the best in the world at what I do." _Or any of that." She laughed some more mocking her brother

"Yeah and Adam is on Smackdown so I'm good." Smiled Ally "Until LayCool wants another shot at the Unified Diva's Championship which will be soon."

"Kayla won't let them have it right?" Arianna asked

"You bet not." Ally smirked "Kayla always says if you want the Unified Diva's Championship you have to work at it and not be a bitch about it."

"And that's what LayCool's been doing being bitches about it?" Arianna asked

"You bet that's why Kayla nor Teddy won't give them a shot." Ally smirked

"Damn they're more of bitches than you and Melina were when you guys hated each other." Arianna said

"Yeah and that's saying something." Ally said then smirked "I know one reason that you'll want to join Nexus."

"Why?" Arianna asked as Ally's smirk got wider

"Heath that's why." Ally smirked evilly then Arianna blushed as she always liked Heath

"You're right." Arianna blushed "But I'm not going to join Nexus just for that I have a lot of thinking to do."

"I'll leave you alone if you want." Ally said

"Thanks Ally." Arianna said

"Hey that's what friends are for." Ally smiled as she left

"_This is going to be hard." _Thought Arianna as she got her stuff and went back to the hotel

_Me: What Will be Arianna's Decision be? Nexus or Against them? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back I had to get the Slammy Chapter out of the way before anything else so sorry it's so Long Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter you rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 2

"So Ally ready for the Slammys?" Arianna asked as soon as they were at Raw

"You bet I am." Smirked Ally

"So Nominated for anything?" Arianna asked

"Just the Extreme Moment of the Year and Tag Team of the Year with Melina." Ally said

"When you speared Talia off the Building right?" Arianna asked

"You bet." Smirked Ally "Although I hope she doesn't hate me for it."

"I doubt it; it was a street fight that got out of hand." Arianna said

"You're right." Ally said "So doing anything for the Slammy's tonight?"

"Presenting the "Oh Snap" Meltdown of the year Award to the winner with your brother and presenting the Tag Team of The Year Award with Krista." Arianna said

"Krista got signed to Raw?" Ally asked

"Last I heard Kayla signed her to Raw." Arianna said

"Huh I swear all the rookies are going to get signed." Ally said

"I doubt it Kayla only signed Myself, Krista, Robin and her sister Kendra to Raw." Arianna said "The rest are either stuck in FCW or getting signed to Smackdown."

"From what Carrie told me only Jennifer and Kaitlin got signed so far." Ally said

"Teddy must be taking it slow then." Arianna said

"Yeah." Ally said "You know the only reason Kendra got signed to Raw is because her sister is the GM."

"Um Ally." Arianna said backing up

"She's right behind me isn't she?" Ally asked

"Yeah." Arianna said

"You know Ally I don't just sign any divas like you think I do." Kayla said standing behind her "They have to have talent."

"You also sign them because if you don't their brothers don't shut up." Ally Mumbled

"Hey it was either not sign Alicia when Phil got traded or hear about straight edge 24/7." Kayla said rubbing her head "If you were me you would have done the same thing."

"Yes and spear Phil." Ally said "So Kayla nominated for anything this year?"

"Sadly no." Kayla said "But I made it so if anyone decides to pull a Kayne West they would be suspended till the next Slammy's."

"Who got a Kayne on who?" Arianna asked

"Sadly Kayla." Ally Said

"How did it go?" Arianna

"Let me tell you." Kayla said

_Flashback Slammy's 2009_

_It was the Diva's battle royal to determine the 2009 Diva of The Year and the last three Diva's in the ring were Ally, Michelle and Kayla and when Michelle was on the ropes Ally and Kayla teamed up to eliminate Michelle after she was eliminated Ally and Kayla fought till Kayla pulled of his finisher Batista's Fury then picked her up again and did a Batista Bomb on her over the top rope and won_

"_Here is your winner and the 2009 Diva of the Year The General Manager of Raw Kayla Batista!"_

_After Kayla was announced the winner she smiled and went up to the podium_

"_Wow I never expected to win the Diva of the Year award." Smiled Kayla "Well I would like to think everyone for supporting me and…"_

"_Kayla Kayla Kayla I'm happy for you and I'm going to let you finish." Miz said as he came out with a microphone "But let me tell you something I should be getting the screw job of the year award! Along with Big Show because…" But he didn't finish because Dave's theme played and he came out with a Microphone as well and did not look happy_

"_You did NOT just pull a Kayne on my sister!" Dave yelled at Miz "Boy you made the worst mistake in your life!" The he kicked Miz then started beating on him then Big Show came out and he and Miz double teamed Dave but not for long because Randy came out with a chair chasing off Miz and Show and Kayla smirked as she hugged her brother and boyfriend then they raised her hands and she smiled._

_End Flashback_

"Damn I knew Mike was evil but I can't believe he pulled a Kayne on you Kayla." Arianna said

"But at least my brother and boyfriend beat his ass after the show." Smirked Kayla

"Want to trade Brothers Kayla yours is better than mine…well until he quit the WWE of course." Ally said

"Hey he may have been crazy but at least he's my brother." Kayla smiled "And if he wins that meltdown slammy I'm going to call him and laugh

"You're almost as evil as I am." Ally smirked "But Carrie might win that one because when it comes to Vickie she hates her."

"I agree." Smiled Kayla "Good luck tonight Ally. And Arianna did you make your decision?"

"Yeah and I hope it's the right one." Arianna said

"I won't hold it against you if you join." Kayla said "Just don't attack me ok."

"I won't." Arianna said

"She means it Arianna if your last name is Batista then your temper is bad." Ally said in a panic

"My temper is not as bad as my brother's is." Kayla said

"Then why do you fight when the Diva's piss you off then?" Asked Ally

"Teach them a lesson of course." Kayla said and Ally just looked at her "What?"

"Ladies and gentlemen here to present the Tag Team of the Year Award Please welcome NXT Season 3 Winner Arianna and Season 3 finalist Krista Dumas.

_We Made It _by _Busta Rhymes (Feat. Linkin Park) _played and Arianna came out with Krista with Arianna wearing a Hell Bunny Love To Love Dress and a pair of Iron Fist Motopsycho Tall Fug Boots, Krista had on a Hell Bunny Black and Purple Tutu Dress, and a pair of Iron Fist Muerte Punk Tall Fug boots.

"Ladies and Gentlemen there have been so many great tag teams in the WWE." Arianna said "Superstar Tag teams."

"And Diva Tag Teams too." Krista said "Like my former Pro's Tag Team."

"Exactly." Arianna smiled "And the Nominees are…"

_Nominees for the 2010 Tag Team of the Year_

_Michelle McCool and Layla-LayCool_

_Kirsten McCool and Haylie Trudel-TruCool_

_Melina and Ally_

_David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd-The Hart Dynasty_

_Nexus_

"And the Winner is." Krista said as she opened the Envelope "Kirsten McCool and Haylie Trudel TruCool!"

_One Step Closer _by _Linkin Park _played and Kirsten and Haylie came out with Kirsten wearing a Hell Bunny Skull Black and White Stripe Dress and the same boots as Arianna, Haylie was wearing a Black Tank Top, Black Skinny Jeans and a pair of Black Converse High Tops. When they got to the podium they accepted the awards.

"Thank you guys you have no Idea how much this means to us." Kirsten said

"There are so many tag teams and yet we won this award this year." Smiled Haylie

"We would like to think you guys for…" Kirsten said but got cut off by LayCool's theme playing as they came out

"Are you kidding me?" Michelle asked acting like a dumb prep "Layla we lost to these copy cats!"

"Copy Cats?" Asked Kirsten "Michelle since when did we copy off of you?"

"You copied our name." Layla said "LayCool and TruCool are the same thing."

"Ok first off no their not ok."Haylie said "Second we deserve the Slammy's unlike you guys."

"Yeah!" Kirsten yelled

"Prove it to us in a match tonight!" Michelle yelled

"Bring it!" Yelled Kirsten and Haylie as LayCool went to the back

"Damn I was hoping to win that one." Ally said in her locker room and Arianna walked back in

"Sorry you didn't win Ally." Arianna said

"It's ok." Ally said "At least I have the extreme moment of the year I could possibly win."

"I hope you do Ally." Smiled Arianna

"Thanks Ari." Smiled Ally as she hugged her "Oh got to go I'm presenting the Shocker of The year Award."

"See you Ally." Smiled Arianna

"Alright." Smiled Ally as she walked out to the ring

"Ladies and Gentlemen here to present the Shocker of the Year Award Please Welcome the WWE Unified Diva's Champion Ally!"

_I Won't Tell You _by _Lacuna Coil _played and Ally came out wearing a Lip Service Gangster Dress, The Nexus Arm Band on her right Bicep, a pair of T.U.K. Black Bow Strap Heart Heels and the Diva's Championship on her left shoulder.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this year was filled with shocking moments." Ally said "Some that I can't even believe. So without further ado here are the nominees for Shocker of the Year."

_Nominees for the 2010 Shocker of the Year_

_The Miz cashes in Money in the Bank, becomes WWE champion._

_John Cena loses and is forced to join Nexus._

_Nexus takes out McMahon._

_Paul Bearer turns on The Undertaker._

_Carrie Wilson Delivers Destinybreaker on Dolph Ziggler from the Top of the Cage at 2010 Night of Champions_

"Ok I swear I'm pulling for Cena, Wilson and Bearer to win this award." Ally said "But there can only be one winner. So That winner is…Carrie Wilson Delivers Destinybreaker on Ziggles at Night of Champions.

_Maniac _by _Girlicious _played as Carrie came out wearing a Grey Stripe Lace-Up Ruffle Tube Dress and the same boots as Krista had on earlier.

"Thank you Ally." Smiled Carrie "Ladies and Gentlemen I did not expect to win this award. But I am really glad I did and would like to think the Entire WWE Universe for it."

"EXCUSE ME!" Vickie Yelled as she walked out "I SAID EXCUSE ME! Carrie you do NOT Deserve that Slammy after what you did to my boyfriend!"

"Look Fatty…I mean Vickie he deserved what happened to him at Night of Champions and I deserve this Slammy and there is nothing you can do about it!" Carrie yelled

"As the Official Consultant of Smackdown I am ordering you to give me that Slammy!" Vickie yelled

"Well since you put it that way…ok." Carrie smirked as she gave Vickie the Slammy

"Thank you Carrie." Vickie said as she tried to go to the back but Carrie pushed her and took her Slammy back and went up to the podium

"In 3…2…1." Carrie smirked as she counted to 1 and Vickie screamed and ran to the back "Yeah like I'm going to give up a Slammy. Thank you guys."

"Ok Carrie is evil." Said Arianna as soon as Ally got to the back

"You bet she is." Smirked Ally "Do NOT mess with her she will make you fear her 99.9% Of the Superstars and Diva's do."

"Who's the .1%?" Arianna asked

"Vickie." Ally laughed

"She is so dumb." Laughed Arianna

"I know." Laughed Ally

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome back NXT Season 3 Winner Arianna and the Rated R Superstar Edge!"

Adam's theme played and he came out with Arianna which she was wearing the same thing as she was when she handed out the Tag Team of the year Award

"Ladies and Gentlemen we all get mad sometimes." Arianna said

"But not as mad as the nominees for this next award." Adam said "So before Arianna bores you to death…"

"Excuse me you think I'm boring?" Arianna asked as she got in Adam's face

"Maybe." Adam smirked as Arianna slapped him and he held his cheek "Maybe you should be nominated for this award."

"Thanks but no thinks." Arianna said "So without further ado here are the nominees for the Oh Snap Meltdown of the Year

_Nominees for the 2010 Oh Snap Meltdown of the Year Award_

_Big Show Destroys Jack Swagger's Trophies_

_Carrie Wilson Crashes Vickie Guerrero's Car into a Semi with her still in it_

_Alberto Del Rio injures Rey Mysterio's Arm with a steel chair_

_Batista Quits WWE_

"Ok I would not want to be those people who had those meltdowns." Arianna said

"Me neither but I have a good Idea who will win this one." Adam said as he opened the envelope "And the winner is…and this is the one I called Carrie Wilson Crashes Vickie Guerrero's Car into a Semi with her still in it."

Carrie's theme played again and she came out wearing the same outfit as before and she kissed Adam's cheek and took the award from Arianna

"Wow who would have thought that my temper tantrums towards Vickie Guerrero would pay off?" Carrie smiled "I mean she gets on my nerves so much I had to do something to shut her up even if it was for a few weeks. So Thank you guys once again." She smiled as she went to the back and Arianna walked towards the ring

"Ok Last week Nexus made me an offer that I basically could not refuse." Arianna said "And I made my decision so Nexus can you come out please?"

Then their theme played and Nexus came down to the ring and Wade got a microphone

"You better have made the right one." Wade said

"I did for me Wade." Arianna said as she took a deep breath "And the Answer is yes I would like to join Nexus."

"Thank you Arianna you made the right call." Wade said as he threw her a Nexus arm band and she put it on

_Me: So Arianna did decide to Join Nexus. How will this turn out? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey guys I'm back and no school for me because I had a Snow day :D :D Wooooooooo! Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 3

"So who's rooming with who?" David asked as soon as they got to the hotel

"Wait we have to share a room with each other?" Arianna asked

"Just with two people no big deal." Ally said shrugging her shoulders "I had to share a room with Otunga once…did not work out."

"What did you do?" Asked Arianna

"She tried to kill me in my sleep!" David yelled

"And I never looked back ever since." Smirked Ally

"Not my fault you got stuck in a room with Wade." Smirked David

"Yeah being stuck in a room with my boyfriend is torture." Ally sarcastically said

"It should be!" David yelled

"Ok break it up you two." Wade said "The point is you two are never rooming together again so get over it!"

"Thank god." Ally and David said at the same time

"Anyway since we have a new person in the group I rearranged the room arrangements Justin you and David are sharing a room together." Wade said

"Not poor Justin." Ally pretended to cry

"Suck it up buttercup." David said

"I'll lock you both in a closet until you get along if you don't stop." Wade said "Husky and Michael you're sharing a room and Heath and Arianna." Then Arianna turned red "You have a problem with the rooming arrangements Arianna?"

"No not at all." Arianna said then thought _"Of course I do you idiot I have a freaking crush on him!"_

"Then it's settled then see you guys in the morning night." Wade said as he and Ally went to their room and Arianna quietly followed Heath to their room.

"You know for Jericho's sister you sure are quiet." Heath said and Arianna turned redder

"I'm usually this quiet when I have nothing to talk about." Arianna quietly said

"You sound nervous are you ok?" Asked Heath

"Yeah just…nervous about rooming with you Heath." Arianna said nervously "I mean I hardly know you besides from hanging out with Ally when I was on NXT."

"Well I won't hurt you Arianna." Heath turned and smiled at her "And we have plenty of time to get to know each other."

"You're right." Arianna said as she turned redder

"We can start tonight if you want." Heath said as he opened the door and he and Arianna saw that there was only one bed

"_Barrett when I get my hands on you you're dead!" _Arianna thought pissed off _"And Yes I'll even get Chris to help!"_

"Looks like Wade only booked us a room with one bed." Heath said

"Yeah." Arianna said "Well I'll sleep on the couch."

"No you'll get the bed and I get the couch." Heath said

"How about we both get the bed ok?" Arianna asked

"Ok." Heath said as they put their stuff down and went to get changed for bed

"So you only gave them one bed?" Ally asked as she was lying on the bed playing _Angry Birds _"You do realize Arianna might kill you and get Chris to help as well."

"You saw how Arianna likes Heath I thought I would help them get together." Wade said putting on a pair of sweatpants and lying next to Ally and putting his arm around her

"When it comes to relationships Arianna doesn't want help." Ally said as she got closer to Wade "Well she does she just won't Admit it."

"Well I'm sure she'll accept the help." Wade said

"I doubt it till later." Ally said "She'll kill you first thank you later. That's why I never help her when it comes to relationships. And when she demands why you only gave her and Heath one bed do NOT use the "It was the only room they had" Because then she will kill you."

"She won't know it wasn't." Wade said

"Um yeah she will." Ally said "Just say it was a booking error ok."

"Alright." Wade said as Ally put down her iPhone and he turned off the light and he cuddled with her "Love you."

"Love you too Idiot." Ally giggled

The Next morning Arianna was the first to get up and saw Heath still sleeping

"_He looks cute sleeping." _Arianna thought as she went to the shower and took one and got dressed into a deadmau5 Glitter Mouse Head T-Shirt, a pair of Black Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Black Converse Low Tops. When she went back to the room she saw that Heath had woke up.

"Morning Sunshine." Smiled Heath as Arianna blushed

"Morning Heath." Arianna smiled as she went and packed up and got ready to go "So does Wade like to leave right away?"

"We usually eat breakfast first. Then Travel oh Arianna I hope you don't mind traveling with me." Heath said

"So whoever we room with we have to travel with as well?" Arianna asked

"Yeah well Ally didn't with David because she tried to kill him so she traveled with Wade." Heath said "And she didn't like Wade either till after one night after they roomed together."

"I think I know what they did." Laughed Arianna "Wait was she still with Hardy at the time?"

"She was but she dumped him for Wade." Heath said "Matt did not take that well but Wade made him stay away from her."

"I can tell she's more serious with Wade than she was with Matt." Arianna said "She was with Matt on and off all the time. So honestly I think it's good that Ally has a serious relationship for once."

"Yeah." Heath said "Ready to go to breakfast?"

"You bet." Smiled Arianna as she went down to breakfast with Heath

_Me: So talking about other peoples relationships breaks the ice for Arianna huh? Well how will Arianna and Heath's friendship take them will they just be friends...or more? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Sorry I took so long with this Chapter everyone but I had writers block on this and I worked on this chapter slowly and I finally got it done today :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff101 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You Rule now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 4

"Dead man walking we got a dead man walking here." Ally laughed as soon as her and Wade got down for breakfast

"Ally shut up." Wade said as they sat down with the other Nexus members

"It's true." Ally laughed as she sat down next to Wade

"What happened?" Asked Justin

"Wade booked Heath's and Arianna's room with just one bed." Ally laughed "He's trying to get them together but Arianna is going to kill him."

"She is not." Wade said "If she does I'll get the rest of Nexus on her."

"You don't know how to have fun do you?" Ally asked

"Your kind of fun involves murder." Wade said giving her a playful glare

"That's the best kind of fun." Laughed Ally

"No it isn't." Wade said as Arianna and Heath walked over here

"Everyone say good bye to Wade." Smirked Ally

"Everyone get ready if she attacks me attack her back." Wade said as Arianna and Heath sat down

"Morning guys." Arianna smiled

"Morning Arianna morning Heath." Ally smiled "Did you guys have a good night's sleep?"

"Well we had to share the same bed last night. Wonder how that happened?" Arianna asked Glaring at Wade

"This I got to get." Ally smirked as she got out her iPhone and tried to record what's happening

"Ally put that away." Wade said putting Ally's phone in her bag "You see Arianna I had no idea how that happened it must have been a booking error."

"A booking error right." Arianna said not believing Wade "Can you make sure it doesn't happen at the next town?"

"I can try." Wade said

"Thank you." Arianna said as she ate a Muffin

"Arianna don't believe him he'll do the same thing." Ally said taking a muffin and eating it "Besides how about we room together and Wade and Heath room together."

"No way Ally you're rooming with me no matter what." Wade said

"Because you're my boyfriend and you love me?" Ally asked

"You bet." Smiled Wade

"Ladies and Gentlemen hell has frozen over Wade Barrett is smiling!" Ally exclaimed and then started laughing

"I only smile around you…and the rest of Nexus." Wade said

"Sure you do." Laughed Ally as she took another muffin

"I'm serious." Wade said

"I know you are." Laughed Ally as she ate her muffin

"So Ally whoever we room with we travel with too?" Arianna asked

"Why yes we do." Smirked Ally

"Thank you for telling me Ally." Arianna said glaring at Wade some more

"You're welcome Arianna." Ally smirked some more then whispered to Wade _"You're going to die."_

"_Am not now shut up." _Wade whispered back

"_Make me." _Ally whispered back as she ate another muffin

"Anyway I think we should relax when we get to the next town since we have a few days off." Wade said

"Yeah every time we have days off you become a super pervert." Ally mumbled to herself as she ate another muffin

"_Damn right I do babe." _Wade whispered causing her to shudder a bit

"_Again why I love you I will never know." _Ally whispered back and finished eating "Well I'm going to finish packing see you guys in a few."

"Wait up Ally I'll go with you." Arianna said as she got up "We'll see you guys in a few."

"Alright guys." Justin said as Ally and Arianna went up to Ally and Wade's room and helped Ally pack

"I'm going to kill Wade right now." Arianna said "He sat it up so Heath and I would only have one bed."

"I told him you were going to kill him but he wouldn't listen." Ally said

"He's that stubborn right?" Asked Arianna

"Oh yeah he is." Ally said "Hey should we pack for him?"

"I am not touching his boxers." Arianna said acting disgusted

"You big baby." Ally said rolling her eyes as she picked up his boxers and put them in his suit case

"How can you touch them?" Asked Arianna still acting disgusted

"Well I do take them off most of the time and…"

"I just wanted to know how you can touch them not know about your sex life." Arianna said still acting disgusted

"Then don't ask questions next time." Laughed Ally sticking her tongue out at her

"Maybe I will maybe I won't." Laughed Arianna

"You're evil." Laughed Ally as she threw one of Wade's shirts at her

"Ahhhhh I'm burning!" Arianna laughed pretending to burn

"That's what you get for being evil." Laughed Ally as she took the shirt off of her and put it in the suit case

"You're evil yourself." Laughed Arianna

"And damn proud of it." Ally smiled as they finished packing for her and Wade

"I better pack myself." Arianna laughed "I'll talk to you later Ally."

"Alright." Ally smiled as Arianna left and went to her room

"Hey Heath." Smiled Arianna as she went and finished packing

"Hey Arianna how was packing with Ally?" Heath asked as he packed up

"It was good she tried to make me touch Barrett boxers." Arianna shuddered

"Did you?" Asked Heath as he raised an eye brow

"No I did not." Arianna said in relief

"Oh thank god." Heath said as he finished packing "Ready to go Arianna?"

"You bet." Smiled Arianna as she finished packing and left with Heath

_Me: Looks Like Arianna is getting less shy around Heath...For now anyway. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
